


This guy is in Love with you Pare

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BL, Barkada, Boys In Love, Crush, M/M, annoying friends, based in tagalog song, crush to boyfriends, kulitan
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: One look ng first day at yung tingin iba na.





	This guy is in Love with you Pare

**Author's Note:**

> Tagalog fic, for the first time no beta, though another tagalog speaking friend of mine (yung magaling talaga sa tagalog) would fix this, I'll up load my 50th fic *celebrates* and I'll retire my self in to hiatus since I'm busy with personal things, though you can still talk to me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BENYAJ08)

Title: This Guy Is in Love with You, Pare

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice

Status: Complete

 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

****

 

“Ano’ng sunod mong klase, Viktor?” tanong ng blond na lalaki na may kaunting balbas.

 

“English 101, Chris. Ikaw?”

 

“Same, tará?” at lumakad sila.

 

Nang mapadaan sila sa hallway ng kanilang college, may biglang sumigaw. “EXCUSE ME!” May nakita silang lalaking pumapadyak sa biskleta, at may suot na beanie, itim na T-shirt, at cargo shorts.

 

“Teka, nagba-bike siya?”

 

“Punyeta, late na ako! Kasalanan mo ‘to, Phichit!”

 

“Luh! Ba’t ako na naman?”

 

“'Di mo kasi ako ginising!”

 

“'Di ako nanay mo, Yuuri!”

 

At pumasok sila sa kwartong sadya nila.

 

“Mr. Katsuki, alam ng lahat na bawal ipasok ang mga bike, ‘di ba?” sabi ng isang propesor sa lalaking naka-beanie.

 

“Sorry po, prof. Nag-panic po ako kasi ayokong ma-late sa first day,” simangot nito.

 

“Aba, matindi!” sabi ng lalaking matangkad na balbas-sarado 'yung babà.

 

“'Tol, 'di ka late! Pinagtripan ka na naman ng room mate mo, 'no?” sabi naman ng babaeng Italyana.

 

“Ka muntik mo na akong i-hit and run, ulol!” sabi naman ng kambal niya.

 

“Yuuri, ikaw 'yung top student. Sana ‘di na 'to maulit, masusunod ba?”

 

“Opo, prof,  pasensya na po.” At napa buntonghinga siya.

 

“Chris… ang cute nya…” bahagyang napatili si Viktor sa likod.

 

“Ay, kaloka. 'Yan 'yung Campus Nerd na may pagka-Mystery Man. Daming may interes diyan, dadagdag ka pa?”

 

“Masama ba?” tinaasan ni Viktor ng kilay ang kaibigan niya.

 

“Charot!”

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Philippine International University. And welcome to English 101. So, let’s get started.”

 

Habang nag e-explain yung propesor tungkol sa mga patakaran at kalakaran sa klase nito, si Viktor ay nakatitig sa binatang Hapón na todo concentrate sa sinasabi ng kanilang maestro.

 

Bad boy look na mukhang maamo 'yung trip nitong si Viktor.

 

\---

 

Nang mag-break na, may nag-mention sa mga email nila na wala raw 'yung susunod na propesor nila at free period sila hanggang tanghalian.

 

“Phichit! Sabay ako sa inyo!” gulát si Viktor at tinawag ni Chris 'yung Thai best friend ni Yuuri.

 

“Sure! Tará, punta muna tayo sa park. Kukunin ko pa si Yuuri at gagawin niya 'yung bagong trick niya”

 

“Ay, maraming koneksyon yung baklang may balbas…” insulto ni Viktor sa best friend nya.

 

“Wow… kung maka ‘balbas’ naman ‘to ay wagas!” Binalingan ni Chris ng masamang tingin si Viktor.

 

“Teka, kailan ba siya natutong mag-rail?” tanong ng balbas-saradong kaibigan nilang naka-akbay sa kambal na lalaki ng Italyana.

 

“Emil, ano ba! Ang bigat mo!” reklamo ng kambal na lalaki.

 

“Eto namang si Kuya Mickey, nilalambing ka ni bakulaw, oooooy~” tukso ng kambal niya.

 

“Ano ba, Sara! Teka, 'asan si Seung-Oppa?” tukso ni Mickey.

 

“Buti’t natanong mo,” sabi naman ni Phichit.

 

“Ayun siya, o!” turo ni Yuuri.

 

“Kasama niya pala si 'yung isang Yuri!” sabi naman ni Phichit.

 

“A, para 'di tayo malitó sa kapatid ko at kay Mr. Gwap – I mean, Yuuri – siya na lang si Yurio!” saad ni Viktor.

 

“Gutóm 'tong kaibigan ko,” sabay kindat kay Viktor at tukso dahil malagkit ang tingin nito sa Hapón.

 

“Kapatid mo 'yung suplado na blonde?” turo ni Yuuri .

 

“Ay, ano ba ang ginawa niya?”

 

“Binatuhan niya ako kahapon ng tray… wala naman akong ginawa sa kanya…”

 

“Pagsasabihan ko siya. Teka, ba’t nandito siya?” napatanong sa sarili si Viktor.

 

“Oy, tanda...naiwan mo skates mo sa bahay…ulyanin ka na nga talaga, che!”

 

“Sakít mo naman magsalita, bata!”

 

“Ang cute niyong mag-away,” tawa ni Phichit habang nirerecord sila gamit ang phone niya.

 

“Teka, ikaw 'yung aksidenteng nabatuhan ko ng tray kahapon?” turo ni Yuri kay Yuuri.

 

Tumalikod si Yuuri at ayaw niyang pansinin 'yung bata. “Nag-sorry naman ako, ‘di ba?” giít nito.

 

“Mas bata pa 'yung isip nito sa ‘yo,” singit naman ni Phichit.

 

“Phichit, kung ayaw mong ma-hit and run, manahimik ka.” Masama ang tingin niya sa kaibigan.

 

“Chill, ‘tol. Heto, ikabit mo na 'yung GoPro mo sa helmet at dibdib mo nang mabali–este, nang matapos na 'yung blogging na ginagawa natin."

 

“Minsan napapatanong ako sa sarili ko kung ba’t kita kaibigan,” balik niya habang lumingon-lingon ito.

 

Nang nag-umpisa sila sa college park sa mga hagdan, na-impress si Viktor sa ginagawang stunts nina Yuuri na naka-bike, at Phichit na naka-skateboard.

 

“Tom Jones na ako! Saan ba dito may chibog?” banat ng kapatid ni Viktor.

 

“Ano'ng akala mo sa eskwelahan namin, food court at maraming resto dito?” sagot ni Mickey.

 

“Cafeteria nalang tayo, gutóm na din ako,” sabi ni Yuuri nang binagsak niya bike nya.

 

“Teka, magjo-join ba kayo sa X-Games?” tanong ni Viktor nang umupo si Yuuri sa tabi niya.

 

“Oo. Manonod ka?” Sweet ang ngiti niya habang hinawi ni Viktor ang mahabang buhok niya sa likod ng tainga.

 

“Syempre, magaling ka, e.”

 

“Ayuuuun, first day pa lang may na dawit na si Boss Yuuri!” tukso ng mga kaibigan nya.

 

“Manahimik nga kayo!” sabát nito habang tawa sila nang tawa.

 

For the first week, tumatabi si Viktor kay Yuuri 'pag may klase sila sa subjects na kinuha. Political Science ang kurso ni Yuuri habang si Viktor naman ay Dance

Major sa College of Arts.

 

Every lunchtime, magkasama silang lahat at 'yung paborito nilang pagsaluhan ay sina Viktor at Yuuri na sadyang napapadalas ang pagsama.

 

Isang araw, “Mila, kanino mo 'yan ninakaw at pampasaherong tricycle 'yang dalá mo?”

 

“Grabe, nakaw agad? ‘Di pwedeng hiniram ko lang kay Manong Maleficent 'to?”

 

“Kay Georgi?” saád nila.

 

“Oo. ‘Di ba sabi niyo,” turo niya kiná Yuuri at Phichit, “Birthday ni Boss Yakov?”

 

“Ay oo nga pala! Teka, angkas na kami!” sabi ni Phichit.

 

“Mila... sana jeep na lang kinuha mo...” sabi ni Chris.

 

Kung titingnan, lahat sila parang sardinas na nagsisiksikan: may tatlong first year na sumama sa barkada nila na kinaibigan naman ni Phichit at naging close kay Yuuri. 'Yung tatlong bagong iyon – sina Leo, Guang-Hong, at Minami – ay naka-angkas sa taas ng bubong, habang si Chris naman ay nag-iinarte sa unahán. “Ano ba ‘yan? Kulang na lang, itali niyo ako eh!”

 

“Buti pa nga may sasakyan tayo...gusto maglakad?” banta ni Viktor at tumawa sila. Dalawa ang nasa likod, sina Emil at Seung-Gil; ang nasa back ay sina Sara at Mickey, habang nag siksikan ang iba sa loob.

 

“Kandong mo na lang kaya 'yang si Sweetiebabes mo?” tukso ni Phichit kay Yuuri na nakapwesto na.

 

“Ay maganda ‘yan! Sige, kandongin mo na siya~” sabi naman ni Chris.

 

“Gusto mo talaga itali kita diyan?” Masama ang tingin ni Viktor kay Chris na humahalakhak. No choice naman si Viktor at kinandong niya ang namumulang Yuuri.

 

“Ayan, okay na…o manang driver, karirin mo na at dalhin mo na kami sa chibogan!” sabay sabi ni Yuuri.

 

“Patay-Gutom!” saád nilang lahat pwera lang kay Viktor. “Parang 'di sila kakain,” ganti nito.

 

“Ay, ang sweet niyo,” tukso ni Mila.

 

Nang nasa bahay na sila ni Yakov, maraming handang nakahain. Ang mga batang apo niya ay naglalaro sa pool, kung saan biglang natulak si Yuuri.

 

“Manay...uháw ka yata?” sabi ni Mila at Sara. Si Chris sumakit ang tiyan sa kakatawa.

 

“'Di ako uháw, gutóm ako!” sabi naman ni Viktor na nakatingin kay Yuuri. Tinatanggal ng Hapón ang pantaas nito.

 

“Kuya Viktor, marami pong pagkain, o...” turo naman ni Guang-Hong.

 

“Gutóm ako sa pandesal–” sabi ni Viktor sabay tumba kay Chris. Sinabayan pa siya ni Phichit, habang nabulunan sina Leo at Emil at natisod si Mickey.

 

“Gutóm na gutóm na 'tong kaibigan natin!” halakhak ni Minami.

 

“Teka, asan si JJ at 'di sumama?” napatingin sa paligid si Leo.

 

“May date sila ng jowa niya,” tugon naman ni Mila.

 

“O, 'yung kapatid mo,” turo ni Emil kay Viktor.

 

“May ka date~” tawa ni Chris.

 

“Ay, laging nagsi-sleepover BFF niya sa bahay, Otabear yata pangalan niya…nakita ko sa phonebook niya, e,” sabi ni Viktor.

 

“Ay, wala na 'yung pandesal,” napanguso si Viktor nang ibinaling niya ulit tingin niya kay Yuuri.

 

“In fairness, walo ang pandesal ng papababes mo~” tulak ni Chris.

 

Nangangalahati na ng semester ay nahalata nilang parating maganda ang ngiti ni Yuuri tuwing kasama niya si Viktor. Masyadong dikit ang dalawa kumpara sa normal na distansya.

 

Isang araw, biglang may narinig si Yuuri.

 

“One look and then yun iba na, malagkit dumikit ang tingin ng mata, one smile, iba na ang ibig sabihin, 'di na friends, ang tingin niya sa akin, everyday parating we're together, every week, palaging may sleepover, ang tawag nya sa mommy ko ay tita, bakit ba, 'di ko noon nakita, until out of the blue, a feeling so true, bigla nalang sinabi sa akin that, ‘This guy's in love with you pare! This guy's in love with you pare! This guy's in love with you pare! Bading na bading sa 'yo...”

 

Napakanta si Seung-Gil at gumigitara, sinamahan pa siya nina Emil at Phichit. Sina Chris at mga kambal ay tumatawa.

 

“One question nang matapos na 'tong tanungan at pustahan: Kayo na ba?!” tanong ni Phichit.

 

“Did you know, crush ni Bes Viktor si Prince Charming na dumaan sa hallway na naka-bike?” tukso ni Chris.

 

“Ay ‘Sus…ano na lang kaya si Yuuri nang sinabi niya na cute daw si bes mo?” sabi naman ni Phichit.

 

“Teka, bentahan ba 'to ng kaibigan?” tanong ni Yuuri.

 

“'Wag ibahin ang usapan! Kayo na ba o ano?”

 

“'Pag sinabi kong oo, tatahimik ka?” sumbát ni Yuuri.

 

“Kailan pa?” sabay ng iba.

 

“Last week!” sabay pang sagot ng dalawa.

 

“Sino ang unang nanligaw?”

 

“Si panggâ,” turo ni Viktor.

 

“Sabi na nga, e! Tama 'yung kantang pinili ko!” sabay kutós ni Yuuri kay Seung-Gil.

 

“Ang kulit ng mga kaibigan mo, beh,” sabi ni Viktor.

 

“Kaibigan mo na rin sila, ’no,” tugon ng jowa nito.

 

“Ang cute niyo! Inggit ako,” kilig na tili ni Sara.

 

“'Di ka magkaka-boyfriend!” sagot naman ng kuya niya.

 

“‘Luh!” tawa ni Phichit na sinabayan ng lahat.

 

“Buti pa ‘yung iba, may love life…” buntonghinga ni Chris.

 

“Hoy, may papable ka, manahimik ka!” sigaw ni Viktor.

 

\- END -


End file.
